petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Ronger
The Power of Ronger is the eight Petronas Stories ''comic, released on March 11, 2012. In ''The Power of Ronger, Ronger member Ivo Grigić decides to leave the band, but not everyone is pleased with the decision. Plot Depressed Ivo Grigić, before going to sleep, is keen on changing his life. The next day, he stumbles upon a huge fan from his building who he sees every day – Zorro. He refuses to give him an autograph as he already gave him countless others. In the ‘White Glass Tower’, he visits his former girlfriend, billionaire Mala Sirena. After making love to her, she urges him to leave the band. In the ‘Concert Hall’, Ivo meets with the other Ronger members, and informs them that he is no more in the band. The next day, Ivo tells Zorro that he is no longer a part of Ronger. This highly shocks Zorro, and Ivo proceeds to visit ‘The Church’. There, he meets with a local priest, who he is a friend of, and the priests’ prostitute Ivana. Ivo tells the priest that he won’t participate in the black masses anymore, and that he is changing his life. Zorro is, at the same time, full of hatred, thinking what to do. The remaining Ronger members have, however, already summoned the city’s best hitman, Miloš Vulf Zrinski, and paid him to kill Ivo. Zrinski immediately heads to the ‘Sandstone Building With Balconies’, only to overhear Zorro talking to himself about killing Ivo. Seeing a chance, he talks to Zorro, and decides to do nothing, certain Zorro would do his job by killing Ivo. Later, Zorro quietly waits for Ivo and stops him in the hall, offering him a cup of blood. Ivo reluctantly accepts. One morning, the local priest is holding a speech on the ‘Petronas Cemetery’, as Ivo was found cut to pieces in the Petronas Bay. His mutilated body – or what was left of it – was given to the private undertaker Frančesko Tijelotvor before being put into its final resting place in the graveyard. The other Ronger members are shocked by the apparent Zrinski’s style of killing his targets. In the ‘Conference Building’, Jim Gordon promises the listeners that Ivo’s killer will be found. Zorro is now at peace, once again ready to listen to Ronger. Mel Epsilon introduces himself to the Ronger members, and is accepted as a part of the band. Below the city, in Hell, Ivo is burning alive in the Devil’s lava bath. The Devil refuses to save Ivo. Locations * Petronas City ** Sandstone Building with Balconies ** White Glass Tower ** Concert Hall ** The Church ** Petronas Cemetery ** Conference Building * Hell Character appearances In order of appearance # Ivo Grigić (First appearance) # Zorro (First appearance) # Mala Sirena (First appearance) # Zlatko Orotić (First appearance) # George Mirović (First appearance) # Dujo Rankić (First appearance) # Father (First appearance) # Ivana (First appearance) # Miloš Vulf Zrinski (First appearance) # Jim Gordon # Mel Epsilon (First appearance) # The Devil (First appearance) Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories